


The Playing Field

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU, because everybody deserves to write one, dammit. In which Yamapi is NOT!popular, a confession is made, Matsumiya pairing is well-known nationwide, the baseball club is in danger and Jin and Ryo are definitely not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playing Field

**The Playing Field**  
Yamapi/Kame

*

It happens on a new day in spring.

Some say that springs are the most romantic season of all seasons. Many seem to agree with this statement, if the number of the commercials and advertisements and shows and especially literatures that describe this particular season as a sign of new life, a time where nature chooses to be reborn, a moment where love blooms all over and any other equally cheesy metaphor is any indication. Yeah, right. As if.

Anyways.

It’s definitely a typical day of spring, with the wind blows just enough to be soft and gentle breeze without being cold or hot, birds chirping cheerfully on many tree branches, insects flying around everywhere, colorful flowers bloom happily all around, lending their beauty to help celebrating the new season.

Really, it is really a nice day to have.

And today, in the spirit of spring, somewhere in the school, in one of the third-floor corridors of the south building to be exact, Yamashita Tomohisa, also often called Yamapi, seventeen-year-old, a second-year student of Meisei High School, who has never even received a single chocolate on Valentine days other than from his little sister _(hey!_ ) before, has just received his first love confession, ever.

Yamapi stares at the boy before him. “Er, come again?”

“I think I’m in love with you, senpai.” Kamenashi repeats in the same tone.

“…Really.”

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

*

But before that, let’s just take a step back and rewind everything that eventually leads to this eventful day, shall we?

*

A week earlier…

Yamapi looks at his reflection in the mirror and smiles in satisfaction. Yep, all ready to go. See, if he put his mind into it, he could do anything, including waking up earlier in the morning so he wouldn’t be late for school, again. Today he even actually has time for breakfast, which usually he eats on his way to school. Ah, today seems to be a nice day where nothing can go wrong. Really, what a day to begin!

He picks up his school blazer and bag, takes a deep breath, and starts to head to the kitchen. Yosh, he’s up to a good start, and nothing is going to ruin that. But then, just as he’s about to walk down the stairs…

“Yamashita-san, this ebi-roll is really delicious!”

Yamapi’s eyes widen upon hearing that voice, and he tries to walk faster, resulting in him tripping over his own feet and stumbling down the stairs face-first into the floor below in undignified heap. _Ow!_ His head!

Jin smiles sunnily at him. “Hey there, best friend.”

Yamapi immediately seizes Jin’s collars and looks down at him threateningly. “Best friend my ass! What are you doing here, you asshole?!”

“Tomohisa, watch your language!” his mother warns him from behind the kitchen counter.

“Well, having breakfast, obviously.” Jin replies innocently, gesturing to the chopsticks in his hand and the food in front of him. “This sweetened egg’s also delicious, Yamashita-san!” he says cheerfully to the direction of the kitchen counter.

“Oh Jin-chan, you really should drop by more often…” somehow his mother sounds rather embarrassed when she says it. What the hell.

Yamapi glares at Jin.

Jin shrugs. “Egg?” he offers Yamapi.

“Tomohisa, what are you doing? Go eat your breakfast or you’ll be late for school!” his mother scolds him, and he sits heavily on a chair, picking at his rice with his chopsticks mournfully. He feels like he has lost his appetite.

“Where’s Rina?”

“She's gone already, saying something about club practice.”

“Oh.” He continues to glare across the table at Jin, but to his building irritation, Jin remains unaffected and only smiles innocently at him, and by the end of breakfast time, Yamapi can’t find it in him to stay mad at the older boy.

“So tell me again, why are you here, eating breakfast in my house?”

Jin shrugs. “My mother and Reio went to some hot spring in Osaka with my mother’s co-workers for two weeks from yesterday, leaving me to fend for myself. What can I do?”

Yamapi raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really? And what about lunch?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I can always steal Kame’s lunch.” Jin replies easily. “What?” he voices out when he realizes Yamapi staring at him.

Yamapi shakes his head. “You’re really unbelievable, do you know that?”

*

“Tell me, why are you all here?” Kame asks, a vein visible on his forehead. “In _my_ class?”

“It’s lunch time.” Jin points out the obvious.

“Sorry for intruding!” Shige, always so polite.

“This is Uchi’s class also, you moron.” Ryo says. “And I will go to wherever Uchi is.” He continues, earning him a blush from Uchi while the rest of them groaning in disgust. Yamapi can’t even begin to guess how he can say such thing with a straight face.

“Ryo-chan…” Uchi says, the blush still hasn’t faded from his cheeks.

“Then why are you eating _my_ lunch, Jin?” Kame inquires slowly, narrowing his eyes at Jin.

“Kame, didn’t your mother teach you to always share with other people?” Jin tsk’s, picking an octopus-shaped sausage with his chopsticks. “Especially your seniors…”

“Then why don’t you ask Yamashita-senpai to give you some?” Kame asks, trying to get back his lunch box from Jin’s possession – to no avail, of course.

“Because Yamapi is evil, and won’t let me get near his food.” Jin replies, trying to protect _Kame’s lunch box_ from _Kame’s hands_ , while at the same time trying to eat from it too.

Yamapi sighs. “Kids.” He says to none in particular.

Shige smiles. “Everyone must be so spirited and energetic because white day’s just around the corner, ne…”

That gets everyone’s attention, and they all look at Shige.

“What?” Shige asks nervously when he notices they all looking at him.

“Speaking of white day, are you guys going to reply to the chocolate you got last valentine?” Ryo asks.

“Well, it’s only polite to do so, right?” Uchi smiles brightly.

“Nah. Got too many last valentine, so I don’t think I can repay them.” Jin says, shaking his head.

“ _Too many_?” Ryo narrows his eyes. “And how many exactly, _too many_?”

“Never really counted them, but I’m sure there are more than you got. The soccer club is more popular than the karate club, after all.” Jin smiles at him, but nobody misses the hint of mockery there.

“You wish.” Ryo smiles back oh-so-sweetly, a cutting edge on his voice. Yamapi swears there are lightings flash between the two when they keep smiling at each other like that.

“Pi, are you planning to repay the chocolates you got on last valentine?” Shige asks, apparently as an attempt to lighten the mood back.

He slowly, slowly turns to Shige. “ _Why?_ ” he asks back, tone hard enough to break a stone.

Shige takes a few steps backwards in shock. Apparently he realizes that he asked the wrong question to the wrong person. Too late. Kame watches in interest.

“Why do you ask ‘ _Why_ ’?” Ryo, ever the insensitive, asks.

“Obviously because he has none to repay.” Jin says thoughtlessly.

An awkward silence follows Jin’s statement.

“You’re kidding.” Kame says in disbelief, sounding and looking like he can never believe it.

Yamapi glares at Jin.

Jin coughs inconspicuously.  
.  
“Are you telling me you never get chocolate on valentine day?” Ryo gasps, sounding shell-shocked and scandalized, although his face looks too much like a child on a Christmas morning. Yamapi foresees the joke Ryo’s sure to send his way in near future about this. “Even Shige got some!”

Yamapi slams his fist on the desk. “Yeah? I’m sorry for never getting chocolate on valentine day! But I don’t see how it is one of your businesses, you bastard!”

“Ryo-chan, what exactly do you mean by ‘ _even Shige got some_ ’?” Shige asks, the corners of his eyes twitching.

Ryo blatantly ignores Shige. “No, no. I can’t handle this. This is too good to be true, _too good_. Please tell me this isn’t real!”

“Ryo-chan, you should stop it.” Uchi sighs.

“This is stupid.” Kame says. “You all are stupid.”

The bell rings.

*

All of his friends are assholes, Yamapi repeats in his head again and again as he wondering aimlessly in the hallway. So he never got a chocolate on valentine days. Gee, big deal. It’s not like it’s a problem. He could live with it. It’s not like it’s really important or anything for a boy his age to receive a chocolate in a valentine day.

He sighs.

Right. Who was he kidding?

He takes a turn, only to find Matsujun lounging about in front of the music room, seemingly engrossed in reading what appear to be music sheets in his hands. Crap. Bad timing. He forgot that some third year class is going to use this music room for the next period. As if sensing his presence, the other boy looks up at him, and the look immediately turns into an amused one once he sees the expression on _his_ face.

“Yo. What’s up, Pi?” Matsujun asks, placing down his score sheets on a chair beside him and straightening his uniform, putting on his smile on full wattage – you know, which usually has the effect of making girls swoon?

Yamapi’s left eye twitches, and he immediately turns around again and walks in the opposite direction, faster this time. That smile, according to Jin, can also be referred to as _I’M LOOKING FOR TROUBLE AND I’M SO GOING TO INVOLVE YOU!_ smile.

“Oi oi oi. Are you running away from me? Why are you running away from me? Oi!” the other boy immediately chases after him, their almost same heights making him able to keep up with Yamapi’s long strides. And even as he has to practically half-run – seeing how fast Yamapi’s walking – his darn smile still hasn’t disappeared from his face. If anything, it gets even brighter, if that was actually possible. “By the way, do you think you can – “

“No.” Yamapi cuts him.

“Hey, I haven’t even finished my sentence yet!”

“There’s no need to. The moment you start giving out that particular smile when there’s no girl around, it could only be one thing: either you’re fighting with Ninomiya-senpai again, or you want some favor done for you without you having to give anything in return.” Which, once again, spells _TROUBLE!_ in big, bold, caps locked letters. He pauses. “…or both.” He makes a face.

“Ouch.” Matsujun clutches his chest with his hands, feigning hurt. “I’m hurt. Don’t you have a little trust in me?”

“Honestly?” Yamapi slows his steps and glances at him sideways, brows furrowed, like he actually really thinking about it. Then, he smiles just as blindingly at the third-year, words dripping with honeyed sugar. “No. Not even for a little bit.”

Matsujun sweatdrops.

Yamapi pushes his way past him, intending to get as far away as he could from Matsujun – at least until the other boy’s back to his usual rather grumpy and complain-y self rather than this momentary cheerful and laid-back one, because, really, it’s safer this way. He glances absently at the window, noticing the field is occupied by many students, and immediately crosses it from his to-hit list today.

But before he can take another step, Matsujun grabs him by his elbow and drags him to the window again, ignoring his protests.

“Dear God… “ Matsujun whistles willfully a second later, releasing Yamapi’s elbow and gripping the windowsill instead. “Hey Pi, you know that kid?”

“What kid?” he looks at Matsujun, who has his eyes fixed on something on the field below, where the first-year students are having their P.E. subject.

“The one with reddish hair, standing just beside whatshisname-sensei on the track field?” the third-year points his forefinger to some direction on the right side of the field, where a few boys are getting ready to run on the track field. “You know, the thin kid who looks rather pale?”

Reddish hair, thin, looking rather pale? Now, why does that description sound familiar? He looks down and scans the ground for a second, and immediately raises his eyebrow when he realizes just who it is that has picked up Matsujun’s interest. “Huh,” Who would have thought? “You mean Kame?”

Matsujun looks at him confusedly. “Kame? As in, turtle? Is that his pet name or something? Is it because he’s slow?”

Yamapi laughs. Hard. He knows he shouldn’t, and Kame’s so going to pound him for good if he heard anything about this, but it’s been a long time since he hears someone make fun of Kame’s name – even unknowingly – and dear God, but will it ever get old. “No.” he manages to mutter after he catches his breath back. “It’s Kame as in Kamenashi Kazuya, no double meaning intended.”

“Kamenashi, eh?” Matsujun repeats, a sideway devilish little smile playing on his lips, eyes intently fixed on Kame’s lithe form far below in the field. “First year, right?”

He looks at Matsujun, shifts his attention to Kame for a second, then he focuses his attention back to Matsujun. Something _clicks_ in the back of Yamapi’s head, something that makes him feel a little weird, though he doesn’t know what and doesn’t care enough to find out right now.

“Yeah. Class 1-A, to be exact. Why the interest, though?”

“ _I want him._ ” Matsujun whispers almost breathlessly in a low voice, running his tongue over his lips in a slow, deliberate move.

Yamapi blinks. Again. Did Matsujun just say what Yamapi thinks he said? “Sorry?”

“Thanks for your help, Pi.” Matsujun says, patting him on the shoulder in a sort-of-brotherly way, but then he ruins the effect by _winking_ at him. What the hell. “I’ll see you around, OK?”

“No, wait, Matsumoto-senpai, you can’t just leave people without any sort of explanation like this, especially after blurting out such a misleading statement like that and senpai are you even listening to me? SENPAI!” but apparently his words fall on deaf ears, for Matsujun keeps running happily down the corridor until he disappears on the staircase.

Yamapi stares after his disappearing back.

_Seriously though, what the hell?_

*

“Jun really said that?”

Jin asks, sparing him a glance before draining the remaining content of his mineral water bottle onto his face and shaking his head around just after, sending droplets of water to his surrounding and making quite a sight in the side of the soccer field. Yamapi could practically hear the collective sighs and the delighted squeals of the girls watching nearby. He makes a face and shakes his head in exasperation. Not that one, not this one. What is it with all the third year students? Show off.

“Yeah, he did. I heard him fine, okay, and my hearing sense is still functioning perfectly.” He sighs tiredly, leaning back against the fence surrounding the baseball field.

“Huh.”

Yamapi stares at his best friend in disbelief. “After all the things I told you, and your only reaction is _huh_? What kind of reaction is that?”

Jin only raises an eyebrow at him. “And how do you think I’m supposed to react?”

“I don’t know! Shouldn’t you be worry or something after some random people making some obscene remark about your best friend? You’re Kame’s best friend, aren’t you?”

“Dude, relax. Matsumoto Jun isn’t some random people, and what he said is hardly counted as something obscene.” Jin replies, eyeing him in a way that clearly states he finds him unusually nuts. “Besides, it’s _this_ time of year, so Jun must be at _it_ again.” The older boy sighs.

“ _It?_ ”

Jin shrugs. “It’s the beginning of baseball season soon. Jun’s the captain of the baseball club, remember? And they’re like, short in people.”

Yamapi eyes the baseball field over his shoulder skeptically. “I wouldn’t call that number of people _short_.”

“ _Skilled_ people.” Jin corrects himself.

“Really.” Yamapi says, still skeptical. “So you’re saying when Matsumoto-senpai said he wanted Kame, he meant he wanted him to join baseball club, and nothing else?”

“I might always bad-mouth him in every chance I get, but even I have to admit Jun has quite an eye for talents. Just trust me on this.”

The second-year narrows his eyes. “I don’t know. Seeing as how you ditched the afternoon soccer practice even though you’re the captain, forgive me if I find it kind of hard to trust you.”

Jin punches him on the arm playfully. “Hey, stop patronizing me. It’s Kame’s job.”

“Speaking of ugly face, where’s he anyway?” a voice suddenly asks from behind them, and Jin actually jumps in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

“Hey!”

“Yeah, nice to see you too, yadda, yadda.” Ryo mutters uncaringly, a hand waved in the air to dismiss any complain Jin’s sure to fire his way. “So, where’s he? Aren’t we all supposed to meet here in exactly…“ he looks at his watch, and frowns. “…forty-five minutes. Darn.”

Yamapi smiles charmingly at him. “Well, you just answered your own question.” Then he frowns as he remembers that it’s actually quite unusual to see Ryo at this time of day, because, hello, isn’t Ryo supposed to be somewhere else right now? “Hey, Ryo-chan, don’t you also have an afternoon practice?”

“The captain says it’s okay for the members to get off early today.”

Yamapi stares at him. “Ryo-chan, you’re the captain of the karate club.” He informs him.

“Exactly.”

Yamapi sighs. “I wonder what kind of idiot letting you two be the captains of your clubs.”

“A clever one, obviously.” Jin replies, then he proceeds to high-five Ryo before they both giggling like five-year-old kids on sugar high. Yamapi rolls his eyes.

“Right.”

“…so, we’re only waiting for ugly face to get here?” Ryo asks, and at Jin’s affirmative nod, he huffs and folds his hands like a sullen kid, though he doesn’t say any word. Yet.

Yamapi gives Ryo a once-over, and sighs. Ryo’s seemingly rather sullen mood today must have something to do with Uchi unable to join them this time because he had to accompany his mother somewhere. Ryo can be such a big girl sometimes. Approximately five minutes has already passed, and Yamapi _so_ knows it wouldn’t be too long before Ryo speaks up and expresses his impatience.

He’s right.

“It’s boring.” Ryo claims a second later, unfolds his hands and puts them on his waist, clicking his tongue in irritation while he’s at it. “…and _he_ ’s boring. Where could he be anyway? Can’t we just call him on his cell or something? Oh wait, he _does_ have a cell phone, doesn’t he?” and it was definitely sarcasm there that he hears dripping in from Ryo’s last sentence, though the reference is lost on him.

“Ryo.”

But apparently it’s not on Jin, because there’s this hint of… _something_ , in his tone when he calls Ryo’s name that strangely almost feels like – like a warning, which is just plain weird. If Yamapi hadn’t been bored himself and hadn’t been paying any closer attention to both of them, he might have never noticed it.

Ryo holds both hands up in universal surrender gesture. “Sorry.” He says in his most un-sorry voice ever. Then he waits for a moment for that to sink in before he changes his tone again and says in his usual haughty voice, “But why don’t we just call him?”

“Because we can’t. Kame always has his cell off whenever he’s in school, remember?”

Ryo rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah. How could I ever forget?” he sighs, and just sort of throws himself into the fence separating them from the baseball field, apparently settling himself to just watch the baseball team practicing and insult every single one of them without exception for every mistake that they make.

Really, looking at his behavior, none would ever realize that Ryo’s only a step away from entering university. Yamapi shakes his head and sits beside Jin on the grass, leaning his back on the fence and watching the soccer team practicing without their captain in the far opposite field.

“Tell me, did my eyes deceive me, or did I really see someone who looks a lot like Ugly face there? Because, you know, it’s kind of more than a little disturbing.”

Both Yamapi and Jin look up at Ryo. “What are you talking about?”

Ryo gestures to the baseball field with his chin. They both follow his line of vision, and immediately find what Ryo was talking about. There, standing on the center mound of the baseball field, wearing a glove on his left hand and holding a baseball in his right one, is none other than their missing friend.

“No, you’re right. It’s Kame. What’s he doing there?” Jin asks, pressing his hands to the fence much like Ryo does.

“Getting ready to pitch, obviously.” Ryo replies.

“He didn’t!” Jin claims.

“Look straight, dumbass, he did.” Ryo folds his hands. “Hey, didn’t he swear to never play baseball again?”

“I never knew Kame plays baseball.” Yamapi says. There’s a slight pause, and when he looks around to find out what’s wrong, he finds both Jin and Ryo giving him funny looks. “What?” he asks a bit self-consciously, feeling the need to defense himself all of sudden. Fortunately, they both turn their attention back to the field a second later, to Yamapi’s relief.

“Never mind. Hey, isn’t that Jun? Is he going to bat? Is he going to bat?”

“Oh my God. It’s true. He is.” Ryo gasps in mock-surprise.

“Huh. That was fast.” Yamapi comments off-handedly.

“Perhaps we have underestimated Matsujun’s persuasive skill a little too much.” Jin says, and frowns.

There’s a slight pause following that statement, in which Jin and Ryo look at each other calculatingly, which kind of makes Yamapi, who’s standing between the two of them, feel a little left out. _Must be a third-year thing_ , Yamapi thinks.

“500 yen Jun lets his ass be kicked purposefully.” Jin dares Ryo, an uncharacteristically challenging look in his eyes.

 _Or not_. Yamapi sighs.

“500 yen Jun scores a hit.” Ryo smirks at Jin, accepting the bet.

“500 yen none of you is right.” Yamapi pipes in.

Both Ryo and Jin turn at him, an interestingly matching frowns marred their foreheads. “That’s cheating.” They both say at the same time.

Yamapi shrugs. “All’s fair in war and wager. Oh, hey look! He threw the ball!” and the ball flies right into the catcher’s mitt.

“ _Strike!_ ” the make-shift umpire behind the catcher declares.

Yamapi whistles as he watches the catcher bounces the ball back to Kame. “That was fast!”

“Yeah, it was.” Jin smiles. “But still not so fast though. That one was perhaps only around 80-100 km/h, and Jun could easily hit it if he wished to.”

“I don’t understand.” Yamapi looks at Jin questioningly. “If he could easily hit it, then why didn’t he swing his bat at all?”

“Because apparently Jun’s trying to bring out Ugly face’s true potential, trying to get him to play seriously.” Ryo smirks. “Not gonna happen. The kid will never play seriously even if his life depends on it.”

Yamapi frowns. “What are you – “

Jin looks at Ryo, a strange spark in his eyes. “Don’t be so sure about that. If there’s any – “

Jun swings.

WHOOSH!

“ _Strike_!”

“…” Yamapi stares at the ball in the catcher’s mitt. He swears the ball’s giving out some kind of smoke there. Matsujun’s swung, and his bat has hit the empty air. “That was definitely faster than before. Right?”

“Yeah, I’m sure that fastball just now was at least 120 km/h. And Jun’s swing just now? The timing was already perfect, but too bad he underestimated his own strength when he swings, though. Therefore, he missed.” Jin shakes his head.

Ryo snorts. “No wonder. It’s not like Jun practices his batting regularly. He’s more of a catcher’s type after all. But still, I’m surprised Ugly face actually still keeps going. Any other people who don’t know Jun must have run by now.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Yamapi asks.

“Well, it’s a well-known fact that Jun is a fine batter. So far, I can count people who had managed to strike him out on one hand. It’s really lucky though that one of them is in our team. And to answer your question, just you watch Jun’s face when he’s at bat, and you’ll understand.” Jin whispers in his ear, like it’s actually a secret that none should know about, pulling away from him just after and winks. Yamapi tries to suppress a shiver that threatening to run down his spine, hoping Jin doesn’t notice it.

He quickly shifts his attention back to the baseball field, where Kame’s appearing to be preparing for his third throw. _Matsujun’s face?_ He does just as Jin advised him to and watches Matsujun carefully, which feels kind of… silly. Because, hello, it’s not like Matsujun has that many facial expressions to begin with, and most of them are consisted of many variation between grumpy and silly.

Then something happens.

Kame takes his stance, ready to throw, and something in Matsujun just suddenly… _snaps_. Now that Yamapi pays a close attention, it’s almost as if Matsujun was a completely different person. The way his body seems to tense in anticipation, the way he grips his bat steadily in his hands, ready to swing… But mostly, it’s his eyes. The way his eyes lock his target, the way he looks – glares, really – intently at Kame’s direction, like it’s his only lifeline, his salvation, like it’s his only purpose in life, like – like nothing else in the world would ever matter to him.

_Clicks._

Yamapi turns to Kame, and back to Matsujun. He knows it’s silly, and he also knows he’s being silly, but – but. _No. Please, don’t –_

“Don’t fall in love.” Ryo mocks him. “I know he looks cool when he’s like that, but seriously though, even I thi – “

He glares at Ryo, not really caring as _who_ it is Ryo is referring to. “ _As if._ ”

Ryo only smirks knowingly at him.

Jin frowns. “Did Kame just change his grip on the ball?” He says, returning all of their attention back into the field.

Kame pitches.

Matsujun swings, but once again, his bat only hit thin air. He stares at the ball in the catcher’s mitt in astonishment, like he’s genuinely surprised that he didn’t manage to hit it.

“ _Strike! Out!_ ”

“Well, I would be surprise too, if I was him.” Jin says.

“Why? It’s not like he actually managed to hit the first two balls, so why would the third be a shock?”

“Because when someone is given three chances to throw, usually the first one is a teaser, the second is the real fastball and the last is the breaking ball – often a curveball.” Jin explains. “And just now, judging from his stance and the way he gripped the ball before he threw it, even I thought he was going to pitch a curveball.”

“But he didn’t?”

“No he didn’t. He pitched an even faster fastball instead, so it’s understandable that Jun failed to hit it. And since Jun’s prepared for a curveball, which usually slower but trickier than a fastball, well… there you go. If that one had been a curveball, Jun must have been able to hit it without fail.”

“I _love_ it when your boy is being sneaky.” Ryo smirks in approval.

Jin snorts. “ _You_ would.”

Yamapi watches as Matsujun approaches Kame and pats him on the shoulder, muttering something which makes Kame lets out en embarrassed laugh in response. Too bad he didn’t speak loud enough for Yamapi to catch it though. Then Matsujun slips something into Kame’s hand, which earns him a grateful little smile and a soft ‘thanks’ from Kame, judging from Kame’s expression. They shake each other’s hands before Kame walks away from him and heads off to the exit in the far corner.

“Hey, is Kame actually a good player?” he asks, soft, eyes still on the field where Matsujun’s ordering some members around, some strange feeling that he can’t explain weighing the pit of his stomach.

Ryo and Jin exchange a glance.

“Well… let’s just say that Kame was lucky Nino wasn’t around to see his pitching.” Jin says a little uneasily, glancing around them like he’s afraid something might suddenly jump on him.

“Nino?”

“Jun might be the finder and the captain, but Nino’s the real schemer, and he’s way, way more twisted than Jun, if you catch my drift.”

“Meaning Jin’s afraid of Nino, if you understand Jin-speak.” Ryo smiles gleefully. “Not to mention the fact that they’re also classmates…” he laughs.

Jin ignores him. “Anyway. If Nino ever caught a glimpse of Kame’s last pitching just now, Kame would never find peace again in this school until he joined the baseball club. I guess it’s safe to say that Nino’s kinda like a hunter, and Jun is his bait.”

“Really.” Yamapi looks at Jin skeptically. “Are you sure it’s really that serious? Because, well, tell me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it Ninomiya-senpai who is about to high-five Matsumoto-senpai there?”

Jin jumps two feet in the air, while Ryo only laughs. Hard. “He was there the entire time?!” Jin shrieks.

“Oh, this should be interesting.” Ryo says, wiping some tears from his eyes when his laughing fit has subsides.

“Why didn’t you tell me that he was there?! I would’ve stopped Kame if I knew Nino was there!”

“I thought you knew! It’s not my fault that you failed to recognize your own classmate!”

Well, truth be told, it’s kind of understandable that Jin didn’t see Nino, because Nino blended in with the new members, and his height and his baseball cap that shadowing his face making it hard to find him amidst the first-years. And the only reason Yamapi noticed him at all was because Matsujun kept sending surreptitious glances every now and then to Nino’s direction. But still. Honestly, what kind of friend are you to not recognize your own classmate for three consecutive years?

Anyways.

He sighs and massages his temple. “Look, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” He tries to reassure Jin, patting him on the back.

“Ohh, I’m afraid it will. Nino is quite a mean prankster, after all.” Ryo says in his usual tone rather insensitively. “To be honest, Ugly face isn’t really _that_ good, but the baseball team is _desperate_. Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Jin lets out a wailed cry.

Yamapi glares at Ryo. “You’re not helping.”

Ryo shrugs. “Since when I am?”

Yamapi’s glare intensifies.

“So… who won the bet?” Ryo quickly inquires, and immediately makes a face. “Urgh. Once again, urgh.”

Yamapi can’t help but forgive him at that, because this attempt to change the subject is Ryo’s peace offering, and he’ll take what he could get really. After all, it’s not like Jin is hard to distract. “Well, well. Come on, pay up.” He holds up his hand, palm up.

“Urgh.” Ryo repeats, but he tosses some coins into Yamapi’s hand, albeit grudgingly.

Jin frowns. “I still think it’s cheating.”

“Oh come on!” Ryo snatches the coins from Jin’s hand and passes it to Yamapi, ignoring Jin’s indignant ‘ _hey!_ ’.

“What were you betting on?” a voice speaks up.

They jump in surprise. “Kame!” They shriek in unison. Kame smiles amusedly at them.

“Nothing.” Jin quickly replies. _Too_ quickly, which of course makes Kame suspicious.

Kame tilts his head slightly to the side, a frown appears between his eyebrows. “I know that look.” Kame says, stepping closer to Jin, invading his personal space. “Hey, what’s up Jin? Are you in trouble?” he asks softly, a hint of concern evident in his eyes. And in a time like this, Yamapi really wonders which one is actually the first-year, and which one is the third-year.

“No, just –“ Jin begins, but then he stops himself short and bites his lower lip, brows furrowed in worry as he says, “Listen, Kame, you need to stay away from Ni – “

“ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM IS WAITING FOR US!” Ryo shouts out cheerfully, slinging his arms over Jin and Kame’s shoulders and steering them away from there, his hand that ‘accidentally’ clamps on Jin’s mouth effectively cutting Jin’s sentence.

Jin looks at him in betrayal. Ryo surreptitiously tips his chin toward the baseball field. Yamapi glances back, only to find Nino watching them – or Kame in particular – over Matsujun’s shoulder, a Chesire-cat grin on his lips, a frighteningly evil twinkle worthy of the devil himself in his eyes.

When he notices Yamapi watching him, he winks and smiles cheerfully at him, all innocent and child-like.

Yamapi quickly speeds up his steps to catch up with the others.

All the third years are definitely crazy.

*

Yamapi strolls down the hallway cheerfully.

Oh Friday. He loves Friday. Other than the fact that it’s the day before weekend, he usually gets lucky on Friday. Even his horoscope for the month says so. Will he finally be able to get a girlfriend and end his record of never receiving valentine gift other than from his sister this year?! Well, he certainly hopes so.

He takes a turn in the corridor, and immediately bumps into someone, sending this someone to the floor from the impact.

Ow. His poor forehead. He really, really should stop making bumping into people his habit. “Sorry, are you okay?” he asks the other person, extending a hand to help him up, when he realizes just who it is that he has bumped into. “Kamenashi?”

Kame blinks up at him, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. “Uh, Yamashita-senpai?”

He frowns. “What are you doing here? Isn’t your class located in second-floor? Are you lost?”

“Uh, one question at a time, senpai.” Kame takes his hand, and he immediately pulls him up to his feet. “Thanks.” Kame says gratefully, dusting off his uniform. “And to answer your question, I was… er, trying to get away from Jin.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“It just… don’t tell me you guys haven’t noticed it! For the past week, he barely let me out of his sight for more than a second, and he even started walking me to and from the school!” Kame glances to his right and left, before lowering his voice slightly. “Something’s definitely up with Jin, but he won’t tell me a thing! Do you know what it is that he’s hiding?”

Well, it’s true that ever since that day, Jin has been monopolizing Kame and not letting other people – especially third years – get close. It seems that Jin takes Nino as a serious threat, while Ryo thinks the whole thing is hilarious and Uchi can only sympathize with Kame, but none of them telling Kame anything, leaving the poor boy confused.

Yamapi personally thinks this whole damn thing is stupid.

“Oh well. It’s Jin, what can I say?” he smiles reassuringly. “I’m sure it’s just a phase that will eventually pass.”

“Yeah, I hope s – “ Kame’s eyes suddenly widen, and he looks around him in panic.

“What is it?”

“It’s Jin!”

Yamapi throws his hands upwards in exasperation gesture, muttering how his friends are a bunch of idiots, and immediately grabs Kame’s elbow and shoves him into the closet behind him before closing its door on his face – just in time for Jin to appear right in the corridor.

“Hey, Pi.”

“Hey there, best friend.” Yamapi smiles at him. “And to what exactly do I owe the pleasure of having you visit my class?”

Jin blinks. “Your class?”

Yamapi punches him on the chest playfully. “Are you telling me that you actually didn’t know where my class is, when you know perfectly where Kame, Uchi, Shige, Matsujun and Ryo’s classes are?” he delivers every word slowly and carefully, lips stretched into a teasing smile, but then Jin starts to look a little panic, and Yamapi narrows his eyes dangerously, a cutting edge on his voice. “Are you, _best friend_?”

“Of – of course n-not! I was – I was only kidding!” Jin stammers and laughs, taking a few nervous steps back. “So, um, have you seen Kame?”

“After we met at lunch? No.”

“Oh. Um, bye, then.” And he moves backward slowly and cautiously, like he’s trying not to wake a sleeping tiger or some equally dangerous animal, before he disappears behind another corridor and out of Yamapi’s sight.

Yamapi sighs. After making sure that Jin’s not coming back, he knocks on the closed closet door. “He’s gone.”

The door opens, and Kame slowly steps into the light. “Um, thank you.”

“Your welcome. Come on, I know some place where you can get out of here without being seen from the third-year students’ area.” He gestures with his chin, turns and walks away without looking back, sure that Kame’s going to follow him. He’s right. A second later, he feels more than sees Kame falls into step just slightly behind him. “Hey, I’m just curious, but why did you choose to hide here, of all places?”

“It’s because Jin knows I always feel a little… _awkward_ around second-years, so I thought he would think that I wouldn’t go near the third-floor, which is practically the second-year students’ area, so…there you go.” He lets out a small laugh. “Guess I was underestimating Jin.”

A beat, then, “…awkward?” Yamapi asks, looking over his shoulder at Kame.

“Ah.” Kame stops walking, eyes wide as he’s looking at Yamapi, and almost subconsciously putting his hands over his mouth, apparently has just realized that Yamapi is, in a matter of fact, a second-year student.

Yamapi feels a vein pop up in his forehead. Honestly, has everybody forgotten that he’s also studying in this school with them?

They only look at each other, no one dares to make the first move, and Yamapi thinks awkward doesn’t even begin to describe it. “Come on,” he says, turns around and starts walking again, letting the matter drop for now.

Kame follows him.

None says anything after that. At least, none of them tries to, letting the silence fill the air. Besides, it’s not like they have much in common. A minute later, they come to their designated direction, and Yamapi halts in front of the staircase.

“Well, this is it.”

“Thanks.” Kame says, looking the staircase up and down.

“Later, then.” Yamapi says, taking a step backward.

“Yeah.”

Then he turns around and starts walking back to the direction to his class, but then Kame’s voice stops him.

“Yamashita-senpai, can I say something?”

“What is it?” he responds without bothering to stop or turn back, already sounding uninterested. The kid’s probably only going to say another good bye or good afternoon or something like that anyway. Damn kid can be too polite sometimes.

“I’m in love with you.”

He waves his left hand around to dismiss the greeting. “Yeah, me t –“

Yamapi stops in his track.

_Wait a minute. What?_

The statement finally – finally sinks in, and he realizes what he heard just now was definitely not a salutation or a good-bye in any way. That was something else entirely. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turns around, and his eyes immediately zoom in on the boy before him. “Er, come again?”

“I think I’m in love with you, senpai.” Kamenashi repeats in his usual informal tone, like the one a student usually uses when he tries to answer a teacher’s question in a class and knows perfectly that his answer is right.

Yamapi keeps staring at him.

The wind blows.

“…Really.” He says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. What the hell is anyone supposed to say in a situation like this anyway? _Okay, thanks, see you later_? Uh huh, that’s so _lame_. Think, Tomohisa, think! In truth, he’d really like to, but the problem is that he has left his brain somewhere in calculus class just now, and it’s too late to go back and retrieve it now.

Besides, didn’t everybody say that Kame and Jin are an item? What the hell?

He glances at the boy before him. Kame’s looking as calm as he always does, no sign of nervousness at all, like this is actually just an everyday occurrence to him and he’s used to it – which is just plain disturbing.

Yamapi swallows.

“You’re supposed to be blushing when you’re confessing to somebody, you know.” He says, which is so _beyond_ lame, because, hello, what the hell? But hey, at least he’s still capable of producing a complete sentence without stuttering, and it’s all that counts.

Except then Kame blinks real slow, like he actually has just realized where he is (in a school corridor), what he’s doing (in the middle of a love confession), who he’s with (Yamapi), and Yamapi can practically see the moment when this bit of information is finally really, really registered in the boy’s brain, because then he does just that: he _blushes._

His eyes widen, and his lips part as if he’s about to say something, but no sound manages to emerge, and he’s practically blushing from head to toe, what with even the tips of his ears turn all red and his fingers definitely can’t get any redder anymore from the look of it, and Yamapi’s really tempted to ask if he’s really alright and doesn’t have a fever because hello, it’s impossible for a human being to turn that red and he knows he’s fucked up but hell if he doesn’t think it was adorable.

_Adorable._

Shit, Yamapi curses under his breath, because adorable is certainly not something that he would associate in any way with the ever serious Kamenashi Kazuya. Something is definitely wrong with him if that thought even so much as crossed his mind, and because in the last minute the thought hasn’t just crossed his mind, but he actually did think about it, that could only mean one thing:

_He’s so screwed._

Oh spring, the most romantic season of all seasons.

Yamashita Tomohisa, also often called Yamapi, seventeen-year-old, a second-year student of Meisei High School, who has never even received a single chocolate on Valentine days other than from his little sister _(hey!)_ before, has just received his first love confession, ever.

Thus began the 17th spring of Yamapi’s life, to which Yamapi’s only comment was:

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

*

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2008 with the intention of making this a five-chaptered fic, with the whole baseball plotline all figured out and everything. But then shit happens and my perception of them changed, and I found myself being unable to write them anymore, so sorry for that.


End file.
